pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |episode_length = 12:28 |upload_date = December 18, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpq7pNXvYf8 |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with Jon asking how to make arrows; PBG explains you need wood and stone for arrows. The group begins mining below the house, and McJones asks who placed the door in the mine, to which Jeff responds he did for safety. Dean and Barry begin to dig in one direction, while PBG and Paul dig in the other, and Jeff digs in a third. McJones and Jon stay in the house to fight monsters, and McJones collects a star. Everyone except PBG joins Barry and Dean's mine shaft. McJones says they need to create a way up; Jeff says that's what platforms are for, and PBG repeats that through song, but begins to doubt that it's a song partway through. Paul reassures him that it is a song. PBG then goes to Barry and Dean's mine shaft and sees that they are much further along than he was. There, Jeff starts digging to the right, Paul and PBG to the left, and everyone else downwards. McJones had returned to the surface to kill and eyeball. PBG breaks the ground below Paul; Paul says he had fallen in love with that ground, which Jon teases him for. PBG says he likes this game, and that he liked DayZ, except for everything he didn't like about it. McJones says that he despised everything about that game. PBG reaffirms his stance, to which Jon states he also loves "droning monotony". Dean tells Jon to shut up, and says that he loves DayZ. Paul ends the conversation by stating he found stone. Paul starts digging some copper below a cave, and PBG warns him that he hears zombies. Dean notices he's with Jon and Barry, and expresses that he dislikes the team of Jon, Barry, and Dean. PBG goes to see what said team is doing, and warns them not to dig too deep; McJones warns them to watch out for traps (Foreshadowing?!). PBG tells them that they can literally dig to hell, and reaffirms his stance on not digging too deep. Barry starts digging faster. Jon asks what they are doing, so Professor McJones explains that they need to summon each boss in order, and that currently they are collecting minerals so they can get better armor to be able to fight the first boss; however, to fight the first boss, they need to collect eye lenses from the eyes that spawn at night. PBG digs out an exit out, and Jon tells him not to make eggs because they're playing Terraria Hardcore; PBG apologizes. Jon states that he wanted devil eggs. Barry suggests that maybe Satan has eggs, and Paul says that they should dig down to hell to see if he does. At around sunrise, everyone returns to the house. Everyone except Barry runs to the left. PBG points out the wall he had barricaded himself and Paul in in the previous episode. Jon, Jeff, and PBG attempt to dig up a short cliff, but upon seeing Dean and McJones jump up it, he decides to jump up "the cool guy way"; Paul and Jeff follow him. Jon decides to finish the hole up, so Dennis RodmanTron is declared not a cool guy. PBG shoots slimes from on top of the aforementioned wall with encouragement from Barry. PBG declares that he is "so good at this game". Dean and McJones find a large cave to explore, and Paul and Jon join their cave expedition. Dean finds a blowpipe in a chest, and McJones tells him to dig the iron above him. Dean says he wants to throw grenades; McJones warns him he'll kill himself. PBG and Barry go caving with each other, and Barry nearly dies to a slime. Jeff then join PBG and Barry. Barry, PBG, and Jeff reach up with the other group deeper in the cave. Dean leaves Paul and Jon stuck in a hole. McJones finds an accessory in a chest that increases his movement speed and mana. The arms dealer spawns at the house, so everyone leaves the cave. Upon leaving the cave, McJones notices Dean hadn't dug the iron he told him to dig, and asks why they hadn't dug that iron, and just built a house instead. Quotes Trivia *McJones, PBG, and Jon all say they disliked DayZ; they all died in the first episode of that season.